As the benefits of therapeutic massage are becoming more widely appreciated, more and more people are participating in therapeutic massage. A typical massage table allows the patient to be resting while receiving a massage. A typical massage chair allows the patient to be sitting while receiving a massage. Important features for massage devices include ease of use, light weight, high strength and support, and adjustability and comfort for the person receiving the massage.